A Knights Tail2 :Back to Battle
by Blissychild
Summary: Sir Silvertail and his knights are called to defeat a tough pokemon. can he win the battle and stop himself from falling in love.


*Disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon but to the best of my knowledge I do own Sir Silvertail the Wise so please ask if you want to use him or any other original characters. (Don't worry I won't charge….much)  
  
A Knights Tail 2: Back to Battle  
  
The fire flickered sending eerie light over the Thunder Table and the frame at the top of the fireplace giving an orange tint to the red scale that sat there. At the top of the table sat Sir Silvertail the Wise, the light shone from his silver tail as if it was making its own light.  
  
"We called this emergency meeting because news has come of a small group of cave dwellers who are plagued by a Pokémon." Said Sir Fate the Timely. Sir Silvertail acknowledged this with a flick of his silver tail the sharpened edges glittered dangerously.  
  
"The Pidgeot who delivered the news will tell the full story." Continued Sir Fate.  
  
All eyes of the electric knights seated at the table turned to the pointed end where a Pidgeot had been standing patently.  
  
"Well," He began, "The pest has been pestering us and has killed many of our people. The Onix in question…" He cut off by as a sudden talk started.  
  
"Why come to us with problems of an Onix?" Called Sir Zap the Strong, a top knight.  
  
"It is stupid!" Yelled Sir Voltorb, a lesser knight.  
  
"Silence!" Shouted Sir Silvertail, everyone fell silent instantly. "Continue Pidgeot."  
  
The Pidgeot shifted uncomfortably under Sir Silvertail's gaze, "We came to you because the Onix isn't normal, he is crystal and lives in water. Water has no effect on him we have tried everything…"  
  
"So you came to us for help?" Asked Sir Silvertail.  
  
The Pidgeot nodded.  
  
"Sir if I may?" Requested Sir Zap.  
  
"No you may not!" Boomed Sir Silvertail, to the Pidgeot, "We shall come to your cave and confront the Onix. If we can't defeat it or lose you must seek other help."  
  
No one questioned, Sir Silvertail's word was final.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" With that the Pidgeot left to deliver the news.  
  
"We shall leave in the morning. Sir Zap and Sir Voltorb shall stay to man the castle." Sir Silvertail got up and left.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the knights of the Thunder table left for the caves at the edge of the kingdom. At lat afternoon they arrived at a mountain at the edge of the kingdom. A Parasect, obviously the leader, and a female Pikachu greeted them.  
  
"Welcome Sssir Ssssilvertail!" Said the Parasect.  
  
"We are at your service." Continued the Pikachu; her voice was soft and kind.  
  
Sir Silvertail's eyes fell on the female Pikachu, she was beautiful. Her eyes were blue and her cheeks pink. The bottom of her tail that was supposed to be brown was peach and beautifully complemented her yellow completion. He took her paw in his.  
  
"We are in your service also." He kissed the paw softly; to him it tasted of honey and sugar.  
  
She giggled and smiled shyly at him. His heart melted. But his mind brought back a harsh reality; he wasn't allowed to fall in love.  
  
"The Cryssstal Onix iss thisss way!" Hissed The Parasect.  
  
The Parasect walked into a tunnel that led into the mountain. The knights and the female Pikachu followed. Sir Fate walked next to Sir Silvertail and the female.  
  
"So what's your name my pretty little Pikachu?" Sir Fate asked.  
  
She giggled again, "Petal!"  
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful Pikachu, eh Silvertail?" Fate elbowed Silvertail. Silvertail tried to stop himself looking at the stunning Pikachu without success.  
  
"'S great." He mumbled.  
  
"Ssssh we approach the cave that the Onix livesss in." Said the Parasect.  
  
They entered a huge cave, bigger than the Thunder Hall, with a lake in the middle the roof spanned very high.  
  
"The beasst sssleepsss."  
  
Silvertail turned to his knights, "Position yourselves around the pool, and make sure you have a good range and quick escape. I will wake the beast" The knights spread out around the pool each choosing a place best suited for their power levels. Silvertail turned to the Parasect and Petal, "You must go somewhere safe."  
  
"We shall watch from that ledge up there." Petal pointed to a ledge that had a tunnel connected to it, "It is perfectly safe from the Onix." They left.  
  
Sir Silvertail the Wise spun to face the lake ready to send a charge through the water. But he didn't have to. The water in the lake shifted and a giant crystal Onix broke the surface roaring.  
  
"Pikapika!" Silvertail swore.  
  
"Language Silvertail!" Fate said grinning. Silvertail would let that slide. He smiled inwardly, even at a time like this fate managed to keep such a carefree attitude.  
  
The Onix looked around at the knights then to Silvertail.  
  
"So this is what I have to fight now huh?" It said.  
  
Silvertail was surprised, he could his knights were as well, he never expected it to talk.  
  
"Well?" It said expectedly.  
  
"Zap Cannon, thousand volts, eyes." Called Sir Silvertail. All the knights followed the order firing a blast of electricity straight at the eyes of the Crystal Onix everyone hit its mark. Silvertail heard Petal cheer, his gaze softened for a moment before sobering up as the smoke cleared. The Onix Still stood in the lake as if nothing had even happened. It chuckled.  
  
"Is that all?" He swung his tail from the water and crushed an Electrode into the wall killing it instantly.  
  
"Retreat!" Yelled Silvertail, his knights didn't need to be told twice. Silvertail ran from the cave with the Onix laughing at his back.  
  
***  
  
Sir Silvertail the Wise sat on the ledge over looking the lake. The Crystal Onix was watching from below. Someone came up behind Silvertail. He didn't look round.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"You don't mean that do you?" Came a soft voice.  
  
He spun round and came face to stomach with Petal. They both blushed and Petal moved back.  
  
"Sit down." He offered. She did.  
  
"I'm sorry you couldn't win but you don't have to sit here just watching it." Said Petal.  
  
"I was thinking." He said.  
  
She stayed quiet and looked down, the Onix was slowly moving towards the edge of the lake that touched the wall under the ledge.  
  
"You don't have to kill yourself over something like this, we can get other help." Said Petal.  
  
The Onix started hitting its tail on the wall and cursing Sir Silvertail. Hardly any vibrations were getting to the ledge.  
  
"I know but…" He couldn't tell her he was trying to impress her, he wasn't allowed to try and impress her.  
  
"Hey Pikachu why are you sitting there? Don't you have honour? Come and fight me like a real Mon!" Called the Crystal Onix.  
  
Sir Silvertail stood up.  
  
"Don't give into its silly teasing!" said Petal.  
  
"It has insulted my honour, I must fight." Said Sir Silvertail.  
  
"But there's no way to win!" Cried Petal. He looked into her blue eyes; they were filled with worry.  
  
"There is, I just haven't though of it yet."  
  
***  
  
Sir Silvertail walked into the cave his tail held high.  
  
"So come to fight eh?" The Onix teased, "Is it for your girlfriend up there?"  
  
Silvertail fumed.  
  
"Well since you can't win I'll let you have the first shot and I won't touch you, promise." The Onix smiled.  
  
Silvertail looked around the cave, there had to be another way to attack not using electricity…he saw it!  
  
Taking a run he jumped at the sidewall of the cave nearest the Crystal Onix and using a Thunder Shock he propelled himself as the Onix's head. He spun round and Slashed at the Onix with his perilously sharp tail. He hit the corner of the Onix's Jaw so hard it had broken a big piece off.  
  
The Onix roared in pain, the hole in its jaw dripping with a thick, clear liquid. Blood!  
  
Sir Silvertail repeated the attack over the other side of the cave but the Onix could see it coming. Sir Silvertail saw the Onix's tail come round but the Onix wasn't quick enough and Silvertail hit first. More small pieces chipped off but Silvertail didn't have time to worry about that because the crystal tail of the Onix had come round and hit him hard in the stomach. He hit the floor near the tunnel and rolled skidded to a stop. Silvertail could taste blood in his mouth and his side had little scratches over it. He spat out a mixture of blood and saliva and looked at the damage he had made. A large crack flowed across the whole of the Onix's jaw. It put its head back and roared. Silvertail saw his chance.  
  
"Petal!" He called, "Aim you strongest Thunder at my tail now!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Pika-Chuuu!" She sent out a bolt of lightning, her aim was true and it hit Silvertail's tail. He absorbed it into his body, combined it into his power and shot it at the crack, all this happened in about five seconds.  
  
The bolt of lightning hit the crack and broke the bottom of the Onix's mouth right off. The large piece of crystal hit the ground to the left of Silvertail. The clear blood flowed like a river from the wound. Silvertail willed more power to come; he fired a Thunder Bolt at the blood.  
  
"Pika-Chuu!" He saw another Thunder Bolt join his sent from Petal. The blood begun the turn red with heat and the whole of the Onix turned red as it boiled from the inside. It screamed, not a roar a scream and died. The Onix's body fell into the water never to be seen again.  
  
Sir Silvertail swayed unsteadily on the spot.  
  
"Silvertail!" He heard Petal call. She didn't say Sir. He looked at where she had been but she was gone. A moment later she emerged from the tunnel next to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked her eyes were full of concern.  
  
"Yes but Petal…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
She gasped and hugged him, "Of course I will!" He hugged her back. A small cough broke them apart. Sir Fate stood in the tunnel with the other knights behind him, he grinned, "You ol' dog!"  
  
Sir Silvertail picked up a small oval of crystal and said to his knights, "Come let's return to the castle."  
  
He started forward but stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Petal. He bent down and picked up a small piece of the crystal.  
  
"I forgot to get some for your ring, have to make it with something don't we!" He smiled. She kissed him.  
  
***  
  
Half a year later Sir Silvertail sat at a feast in the Thunder Hall. His Wife, Lady Petal sat next to him a small Pichu in her lap. Silvertail smiled at his son. He had been named after the birthmark he had; the tips of his ears that should have been black were grey and therefore his name was Silvertips after his father. The firelight flicked giving an orange tint to the red scale and oval crystal that sat there. Sir Fate raised his glass.  
  
"A toast! Long live Lady Petal and Silvertips!"  
  
The other knight raised their glasses and drank.  
  
Fate raised his glass again.  
  
"And long live Sir Silvertail the wise!"  
  
The knights joined in.  
  
"Long live Sir Silvertail The Wise!"  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Wasn't that nice? I love writing these stories so keep watching this space for more adventures with Sir Silvertail and his family!  
  
Why not check out my other stories,  
  
Journey to Mew Island,  
  
Me and Mew  
  
Oh and please review and let me know what you think of my story!  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


End file.
